


'cause even when I can't say, "Love you," I love you

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, cuss words, he's just a dumbass realizing his feelings, nothing too bad tho, possessive geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: It’s annoying. Geralt needs his silence, is used to it, and then Jaskier comes along...no more silence. He fills the silence with random topics, and stupid questions, and kind, caring words, with his many songs and his lute. And then-Then he leaves, taking it all away, the silence growing louder and louder, deafening and lonely. Geralt needs to get accustomed to it again, it’s hard, he hates it. But eventually Jaskier comes along again; it’s an annoying circle.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 341





	'cause even when I can't say, "Love you," I love you

**Author's Note:**

> got this prompt on tumblr: Basically, anything where Geralt is annoyed by Jaskier, but then for some reason people start really complimenting/flirting with Jaskier, and Geralt becomes possessive.
> 
> and i tried? My brain has been a dick, so I’m sorry if it isn’t good (and for taking so long :/) hope you guys like it!!

Jaskier is annoying. Jaskier is someone who annoys. Geralt gets very annoyed at Jaskier. With the pretty brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes, and wonderful singing voice and-

He talks a lot.

Like _a lot._

_He just never fucking stops._

It’s annoying. Geralt needs his silence, is used to it, and then Jaskier comes along...no more silence. He fills the silence with random topics, and stupid questions, and kind, caring words, with his many songs and his lute. And then-

Then he leaves, taking it all away, the silence growing louder and louder, deafening and lonely. Geralt needs to get accustomed to it again, it’s hard, he hates it. But eventually Jaskier comes along again; it’s an annoying circle.

As luck would have it, he can hear Jaskier jogging to him as he enters the village, sighing deeply he readies himself for the whirlwind that is Jaskier.

“Geralt.” he shouts waving both arms excitedly, stopping in front of him, smiling brightly; probably excited to see him. It’s cute, in a puppy dog kind of way.

“ _Jaskier._ ”

“What brings you here” he asks, not waiting for an answer and falling into step besides Geralt as he starts walking, “You’re in luck my dear Witcher friend, I was about to start a new performance.”

“ _Hm._ ” five seconds in, and he’s already yammering away. Geralt could walk away from him, leave him behind, but Jaskier had already sunk into his bones, made home in his heart and refused to be kicked out, so he lets him be.

“I’ve been here for a couple of weeks and the people here absolutely adore me. It’s been... _gratifying_. I was supposed to have already left, but I can’t bring myself to leave these lovely people. And now you’re here, so I have even more reason not to go.”

Good Gods, he talks fast. Geralt’s head is already starting to hurt; as he’s about to tell him to be quiet (in a nice way, maybe, probably not), they’re interrupted by an older woman.

An older smiling woman, that wrapped her hands around Jaskier’s right arm, which did _not_ infuriate Geralt at all. It was a perfectly normal thing to do. And Geralt was totally fine with the gesture.

“Jaskier, dear, I’ve missed you.”

Jaskier looks the happiest Geralt has ever seen him, as he winks at the woman, and puts his left hand on top of hers still on his arm, and that also doesn’t get on his nerves at all. It’s not like Jaskier belongs to him. Maybe he does, a little bit after all these years, but he doesn’t-

He isn’t actually _his_. 

It isn’t annoying that they’ve just met, and Jaskier is already distracted and taken by someone else. Not at all. _Geralt is fine_. More than fine even, he’s great.

“Dhelma my love, we saw each other last night. I just can’t keep up with you, you have far more energy than I’ve ever had or ever will.”

Only after tasting blood, does Geralt realize he’s biting his lip, to stop himself from yelling a resounding _what the fuck_. But it’s not his place to meddle in. So he keeps quiet, wishing they’d talk about this sort of shit far away from him, or better yet for the lady to just go away. Jaskier could stay though. Right next to him.

Jaskier is smirking, but when he looks at him, tense and bleeding, he lets _Dhelma_ go and kisses her cheek in apology. The woman seems to understand, a knowing smile on her face, and leaves them be.

“You know, Geralt, I think you’re misunderstanding something here. Dhelma is a wonderful dancer, and I just cannot, for the life of me keep up with her. The more I play the more she dances, and you know me, I am but a humble bard. While she’s just a force of nature, as unstoppable as a hurricane.”

For some reason, that Geralt doesn’t quite understand, his shoulders release the tension he had been holding, and his hands unclench (he didn’t even know they were clenched in the first place). And he stares at Jaskier, trying to figure out a puzzle that apparently Jaskier has already solved, by the look on his face. Losing himself in his blue eyes, he’s about to say something, anything, and-

“Jaskier!” a man bigger than Geralt says, as he hugs and picks Jaskier up suddenly, interrupting the moment. And maybe Geralt isn’t actually fine with all of this. With everyone pawing at Jaskier, touching him, being next to him. Yeah, Geralt is definitely not happy with it at all.

Jaskier laughs, and claps the man’s back, “Ika, it’s good to see you and all. But please, for the love of all the Gods, put me down.”

As soon as his feet touch the ground, Geralt grabs his elbow and pulls him to his side, glaring at the offending giant.

“Oh, that your Witcher? The one you keep whining about? Why’s he looking at me with that scary looking face?”

“Ha ha, Ika. You’re so funny.” Jaskier says, but his eyes scream _shut up_ instead, “And don’t worry. His face is a perpetual scowl, he has nothing against you.”

“No matter, we welcome all interesting folk around here. Later we’ll arm wrestle and see which of us is stronger. It certainly was a surprise when Jaskier-”

“Oh Ika, I think your husband is calling you. You should go now. Chop chop, before he hunts you down.” Jaskier interrupts the man, before he can finish his sentence. Leaving Geralt confused and intrigued, and worst of all, left out.

He’s still holding on to his bard, and Jaskier hasn’t shaken him off, content to be glued to his side. Geralt isn’t sure of what to say, just knows he doesn’t want to let him go, but he has to say something. Something good-

“ _You’re popular._ ” his voice comes out rough and low, maybe even a little angry.

“Yes, I am. It’s amazing. And understandable. I am very lovable and talented after all.” Jaskier is smiling, gesticulating up a storm with his hands, making Geralt drop his hand from Jaskier’s elbow. They start walking again as he speaks.

_It’s cute._

“Hm.” Geralt says in agreement, and Jaskier stops in his tracks, mouth open in shock.

“ _Geralt._ Do you find me lovable?” Jaskier finally asks after a minute, sounding amused, like he’s discovered a secret weakness.

_Fuck_.

Geralt avoids Jaskier’s eyes, looking at everything but Jaskier, even as the bard just stares at his face looking for _something_. Thoughts confused, unsure of how to answer this without giving Jaskier an even bigger ego. But also not wanting to hurt the man. Geralt ends up saying, “You’re annoying.”

Jaskier rolls his eyes, a smile still on his pretty lips, “I’ll take that as a yes then. You would have said no, otherwise. But really, must you hide your feelings with foul words? Really Geralt, how childish of you.”

“Annoying.” he repeats, face serious. A smile wanting to break out, but Geralt not letting it.

“Aww, you really love me.” Jaskier sing songs.

And-

_Shit._

That’s what it is.

He loves Jaskier.

How the fuck did he not realize until now? Thinking back on it, it was quite obvious. Being jealous and possessive. Missing him, wanting to be near him, and touch him, even as he chattered endlessly. 

Not ready for saying the words, but wanting to still be honest, Geralt simply says, “ _Hm._ ”

Jaskier once again looks surprised, but this time he doesn’t taunt him, nor joke about it. Happy with the small word (sound really) that meant more than anything Geralt had ever said. Filled with feelings and thoughts. It’s fine like this. They’re fine like this. 

Jaskier grabs Geralt’s hand, and starts walking faster, “Come along now, I need to perform right now. I feel inspired.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
